Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. For example, small cell radio access points have gained notoriety due to their capabilities to connect wireless devices to a network. In general terms, small cell radio access points can operate in a licensed spectrum to connect user equipment to the network, often using broadband connections. For a mobile operator, small cell radio access points can offer improvements to both coverage and capacity, which is particularly applicable to indoor networking environments where macro cell networks typically suffer coverage limitations. Small cell radio access points can also offer an alternative networking architecture to deliver the benefits of scalable small cell deployments. In a wide area network (WAN), such as an enterprise deployment, bandwidth for the WAN is often shared among traffic traversing the WAN for enterprise communication devices that are part of an enterprise network and small cell radio access points that are part of a small cell network. In some cases, bandwidth for the WAN can be overloaded, which can cause degradation to all traffic traversing the WAN. Accordingly, there are significant challenges in managing bandwidth allocation for wide area networks.